


L'Étoile Brillante

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Canon, Spike's POV, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike treats Drusilla to a party in the sky while they vacation on the Côte d'Azur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Étoile Brillante

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #396: Dirigible  
>  **Notes:** L'Étoile Brillante - The Shining Star.  
>  The dirigible _L'Étoile Brillante_ is not historic, it's my invention, but the early airships did have open gondolas for the passengers. In my imagination, this particular dirigible traveled the length of the Côte d'Azur, between Monaco and Saint-Tropez, carrying aristocrats, and other rich foreign visitors, from one end of the coast to the other.  
>  The legend of Orpheus and Eurydice can be found [here](http://www.vcu.edu/engweb/webtexts/eurydice/eurydicemyth.html).  
> My thanks to Trillingstar and Ozsaur for their excellent advice.

“The stars, oh Spike, the stars! We’re so close I can almost touch them!” 

Drusilla danced among the tables and chairs, laughing at the handful of remaining passengers who clung to each other in terror. She swung the cabin boy around, his feet seldom touching the ground, singing along with the quintet, who had done fairly well at keeping up with Dru’s mercurial temperament all evening. Of course, they’d been a seven-piece ensemble at the beginning of the trip, but Dru had taken a liking to the second violinist, and the flautist had tripped over his body and fallen at Spike’s feet as she fled. He’d been in the mood for an apéritif, anyway.

From his corner of the lounge, Spike sat back and enjoyed the view. The evening had gone splendidly. Spike had chosen a dirigible for its view of the night sky, and the open gondola, which added to the sense of soaring above the Riviera. Turning the Captain of L'Étoile Brillante had been an smart move on Spike’s part, but it had been Captain Debois’ idea to turn the crew, then invite passengers onboard to serve as hors-d'œuvres for the partygoers. He’d sent the cockpit a bottle of champagne and a lovely little redhead in thanks. 

Dru dropped her cabin boy over the side, waving as his limp body plummeted toward the rocky hillside east of Cannes. “Adieu, mon beau-ci!” she called after him, then she flung herself into Spike’s arms. “Oh, Spike, this was the most wonderful surprise! You spoil me so, my love.”

“Nothing is too good for my Dark Pearl.” He brushed the hair back from her face, and tenderly kissed her pale cheek. “I’d pull the moon down from the heavens for you.”

She slid her hand between them, and caressed his cock. “You’re hungry for me, aren’t you?” she asked him, her soft lips caressing his ear as she whispered into it. “You’ve been watching me all evening.”

He nicked the lobe of her ear with one sharp tooth, sucking on the tiny drop of blood that formed there. “I always burn for you, Princess. You know that.”

They kissed passionately, her wicked hand urging him on. Pushing Dru up against the wall of the gondola, Spike slid his knee between her legs. He caressed her breasts as she rubbed against his leg, gasping as the pressure drove her passion higher. 

Finally, he broke away from their kiss to whisper in her ear. “I want to show you something special.” He guided her around, so she was looking out over the French coastline, and pressed up close behind her, to point out the constellation of Lyra. 

“Do you see, love? There. That’s the lyre Apollo gave his son Orpheus, who sang of his eternal love to his bride Eurydice. When she died, Orpheus sang so sweetly that even the icy heart of Hades melted. Our love is as true as theirs, Drusilla, and it will last as long as the heavens.”

He made love to her standing there, as she sang to her stars, her dark hair blowing wild in the wind off the Mediterranean. He couldn’t imagine his existence ever being more perfect than this.


End file.
